The present invention relates to a refrigerator with a freezing chamber and, more particularly, to a refrigerator with a freezing chamber capable of preventing the temperature in the freezing chamber from rising by a simple structure when frost adhered to an evaporator is removed.
As a system for cooling a freezing chamber in a refrigerator with a freezing chamber and a storage chamber, a direct cooling type in which an evaporator is arranged directly in a freezing chamber, and so-called an indirect cooling type employing a cooling air forced convection system in which a cooling chamber having an air circulating path containing an evaporator is provided adjacent to a freezing chamber and the air in the freezing chamber is circulated by a convection fan through the air circulating path are known. Since the indirect cooling system employs the cooling air forced convention system, it has an advantage that the air in the freezing chamber can be uniformly cooled in a short time. Even in this indirect cooling system, frost on the surface of an evaporator provided in the air circulating path should be frequently removed.
A defrosting of the surface of an evaporator is in general executed by heating the evaporator by a defrosting heater. However, in a conventional refrigerator with a freezing chamber of indirect cooling type, an air convection occurs between the freezing chamber and the air circulating path at the defrosting time, resulting in a rise in the temperature of the freezing chamber. This arises a problem that foodstuffs cannot be contained in the freezing chamber at the defrosting time.
In order to eliminate such drawbacks, it has been proposed to provide a damper which opens and closes the air circulating path in the path to drive the damper plate to the closed position, i.e., to the position for closing the air circulating path at the defrosting time, thereby preventing the air convection between the freezing chamber and the circulating path so as to prevent the freezing chamber from rising at its temperature at the defrosting time.
However, since the damper plate is opened and closed by a solenoid in the conventional refrigerator with a freezing chamber having the above-described damper plate, a damper drive mechanism is large in size and expensive, thereby disadvantageously causing an expensive refrigerator.